Rosie
CGI S. (S21 onwards)= |-|CGI S. (S13-TGR)= |-|Model Series= Rosie *'Number': 37 (Season 21 onwards) *'Class': SR USA *'Designer': Howard G. Hill *'Builder': Vulcan Iron Works or H. K. Porter, Inc. *'Built': 1942 or 1943 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Top Speed': 35 mph Rosie is a tank engine who looks up to Thomas. She works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. Bio Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at High Farm. He even started to try and avoid her, but after Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, Rosie helped him and he came to respect her. Rosie was later called to help Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was charged with acting as a back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself and, thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". She later let Diesel take her train of flowers which was headed for market. One day Rosie had a cracked wheel, so Thomas and Butch brought her a new one. On Sodor Surprise Day, Thomas bumped some coal trucks to surprise Gordon, but ended up surprising her instead. She is later seen being cleaned up with Whiff at the washdown, and joins Gordon and Thomas at Callan Castle to see Harold decked out in bright lights to make Gordon laugh. Persona Rosie is a friendly, respectful, and helpful tank engine. She and Thomas like to have fun and also like to help each other when they are doing work. Rosie could be described as a feisty, energetic tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. Basis Rosie is based on a SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Originally classified as the USATC S100 Class and designed for shunting duties in Europe during the Second World War, after the war fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters at Southampton. There, they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s (Thomas' class). Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels (Salty's class) in 1962, though members of the class remained in service on departmental duties until 1966. Four members of this class are preserved, one at the Bluebell Railway. Two S100s have also been bought from the former Yugoslavia and modified to USA condition. Livery From her debut up until The Great Race, Rosie was painted lavender with light grey tank panels, gold boiler bands, red lining and wheels, and light grey wheel rims. Starting from the twenty-first season onwards, Rosie will be painted faded cherry red with raspberry tank panels, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She will have the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in light grey and the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth season - sixteenth season) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth season - sixteenth season) * Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) * Simona Pahl (Germany) * Micaela Incitti (Italy) * Justyna Bojczuk (Poland) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Susa Saukko (Finland; thirteenth season onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth season) * Mildred Barrera (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French-speaking Canada) * María Rubio (Spain; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * Rosie is the first engine of several things: ** The first engine of an American class introduced in the television series, and the second such engine (after Stanley) introduced in the franchise overall. ** The first engine in the television series to have her original livery changed permanently, and the second character in the television series overall, the first being Bulgy. ** The first engine in the series to receive a number who didn't already have one. ** The first engine in the television series to be lettered for the North Western Railway. * Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In Red for Rosie, one illustration incorrectly depicts her with a tender. * When she had her lip gloss and blush, Rosie rarely had it in various merchandise lines. * Rosie's whistle is a higher pitched version of Thomas'. * A magazine fact file states that she works on Thomas' Branch Line. * The My First Thomas & Friends' Railway Pals model of Rosie is the first piece of merchandise to introduce Rosie's new livery. * Since her debut, Rosie has appeared in every season and special except The Adventure Begins and Season 20. * Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: ** Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistle positioned on the right side of the middle dome. ** Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. ** Her funnel is also taller than her basis. * Rosie has had a few modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** Season 13: *** Her face became slightly smaller. *** Her funnel and steam pipes became thinner. *** Her lamp-irons were removed. *** A detail on her coal bunker has been pushed in. ** Mid-Season 17 (starting with Percy's Lucky Day onwards): *** She gained a permanent headlamp of the same design as Ferdinand's, mounted in front of her funnel. ** Tale of the Brave: *** She gained a permanent tail-lamp. ** Journey Beyond Sodor: *** She received a new faded cherry red livery with "NWR" painted on her side tanks and the number 37 painted under her cab windows. *** She lost her lipgloss and blush. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, battery powered; discontinued, holiday versions; discontinued, early engineers; discontinued, and roll and whistle) * Take Along (discontinued normal, metallic, and "lights and sounds") * Take-n-Play (normal, discontinued talking, and glow racers) * Collectible Railway * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (many versions) * Bachmann (coming soon) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Supergirl, Starfire, Hawkgirl and Star Sapphire) ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis (as Mrs. Puff) ** Tootsie Minis (Charms) ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis (as the Pink Ranger) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (as April O'Neil) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal, metallic and transparent; Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Bath Toys * Micro Rubber Engines * Adventures (normal and light-up racers) * My First Thomas & Friends Gallery File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail9.png|Rosie in her introductory episode in the tenth season File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail11.png|Rosie's wheels File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail12.png|Rosie's whistle File:HectortheHorrid!41.png|Rosie in the eleventh season File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar51.png|Rosie covered in mud File:TheGreatDiscovery561.png|With Molly on a bridge in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png|Rosie with a CGI face File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial90.png|Rosie and Emily File:SplishSplashSplosh37.png|Rosie in full CGI File:SplishSplashSplosh55.png|Thomas and Rosie File:MistyIslandRescue7.png|Rosie in Misty Island Rescue File:JamesInTheDark2.png|Diesel and Rosie File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty4.png|Rosie in the fourteenth season File:StuckonYou6.png|Rosie with Thomas in the fifteenth season File:Salty'sSurprise18.png|Rosie at the Steamworks in the sixteenth season File:SodorSurpriseDay24.png|Rosie covered in coal dust File:KingoftheRailway31.png|Rosie and Hiro in King of the Railway File:SteamieStafford4.png|Rosie in the seventeenth season File:Percy'sLuckyDay32.png|Rosie passing Bill and Ben at Maron File:TaleOfTheBrave82.png|Rosie, Percy and Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:Toad'sAdventure117.png|Rosie with Harvey, Paxton and Charlie in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService24.png|Rosie at the Shunting Yards File:TheGreatRace163.png|Rosie in The Great Race File:RosieCGImodelspecifications.png|Rosie's CGI model specifications File:RosieCGIpromo.png File:RosieCGIpromo2.jpg File:RosieHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Rosie File:RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Rosie at Brendam Docks File:RosieCGIpromo3.jpg File:RosieCGIpromo4.png File:RosieCGIPromo5.png File:ThomasandRosiepromo.gif|Thomas and Rosie CGI promo File:Season21Promo.png|Rosie in her new livery with Thomas, Percy, James, Harold, Henry, Emily, and Gordon File:WhichloadforRosie2.png|Rosie in a learning segment File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds at Drayton Manor File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|CGI Rosie at Drayton Manor File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's TV model on display at Drayton Manor File:MattelPlay!4.jpg|Rosie at Mattel Play! File:RosieatTimbertown.jpg|Timbertown's Rosie File:Rosie'sRocks1.jpg|Rosie in a magazine story File:Rosie'sReallyUsefulScrap!2.gif File:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer File:Rosie'sbasis.JPG|Rosie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway File:2011WoodenRailwayRosie.png|2011 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRosie2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesRosie.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRosie.png|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodenRailwaySnowyRosieMusicalCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Snowy Rosie with the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredRosie.JPG|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:RollandWhistleRosie.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayEasterRosie.png|Wioden Railway Easter File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYTrackMasterRosie2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif File:TakeAlongRosie.jpg|Take-Along File:MetallicTakeAlongRosie.jpg.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsRosie.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersRosie.jpg|Glow Racers Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayRosie.png|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresRosie.png|Adventures File:AdventuresGlowRacersRosie.png|Glow Racers Adventures File:BachmannRosie.jpg|Bachmann File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Wind-up File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Wind-up File:MegaBloksRosie.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Rosie.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:Micro-RubberRosie.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:MinisClassicRosie3.jpeg|Minis (Classic) File:RosieasSupergirl (1).JPG|Minis (DC Super Friends; Supergirl) File:RosieasStarfire.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Starfire) File:RosieasHawkgirl.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Hawkgirl) File:Rosie as Star Sapphire.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Star Sapphire) File:RosieasMrs.Puff.png|Minis (Spongebob Squarepants, Mrs. Puff) File:PrototypeRosieasAprilO'Neil.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: April O' Neil) File:RosieasPinkRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers: Pink Ranger) File:MinisCharmsRosie.png|Minis (Tootise, Charms) File:RosieBathSquirter.PNG|Fisher-Price Bath Squirter File:RosieBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:DiscoverJunctionRosie.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstRailwayPalsRosie.jpg|Railway Pals File:RosiePuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:RosiePrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Prototype Story Library cover File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Rosie Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines